gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Jagdtiger
The Jagdtiger, officialy named as Panzerjäger Tiger Ausf. B (ordnance inventory designation Sd.Kfz. 186) was a German tank destroyer built upon the chassis of the modified Tiger II heavy tank. Notable for being the heaviest tank destroyer to ever achieve mass production. Background In 1942, The Jagdtiger was developed as a response to Army General Staff of Germany to mount a 12.8 cm PaK 44 L/55 Anti-Tank Gun on a heavy tank chassis to create a new heavy self-propelled gun. The firing test conducted by the gun showed that the gun itself was very accurate and powerful, and therefore used as an anti-tank purpose, rather than anti-infantry. Tiger II chassis was used to create the self-propelled gun and its fully-rotating turret was replaced with a fixed superstructure to fit the size of the 12.8 cm gun. Two prototypes were ready for trials in February 1944. 150 Jadgtigers were initially planned for construction. Due to the beleaguered state of the German industry at the time, and the difficulties that accompanied both the size and complexity of the tank, only 88 Jagdtigers were built until the end of WWII and assigned to just two heavy anti-tank batallions. The Jagdtiger was the heaviest mass-produced tank destroyer, armed with a 12.8 cm gun and heavy armor with its very thick superstructure and well sloped hull from Tiger II. it could take out any enemy tank at extreme distances, especially with ambush tactic, while its frontal armor could reliably protect it from any incoming enemy fire. However, the vehicle was so big that the mechanical reliability and the underpowered engine suffered accordingly, and any enemy tank that manages to flank the Jadgtiger can take out this tank with ease. The Jagdtiger was better suited for defense role as its gun and armor can be a very good protection for other tanks. In Girls Und Panzer Kuromorimine Girls High School has a Jagdtiger, designated as a mobile protection for allied tanks, especially flag tank, while utilizing its gun to repel opposing tanks. It's huge superstructure and incredibly thick armour essentially make this a mobile bulwark, only exceeded in both weight and armour by the Maus The Jagdtiger was fielded with its primary mission to give enough protection for the Tiger I flag tank during the finals against Ooarai Girls High School. After Ooarai force had been ambushed and retreating to the urban area, it was flanked from behind by Rabbit Team's M3 Lee in a narrow road, firing at Jagdtiger with no successful penetration even from its rear armor (but it could be knocked out if Rabbit Team manages to aim the rear hatch). It was later turning around after going to a highway, setting up an ambush if M3 comes out to the end of the road, but the Jagdtiger failed to knock out the M3 as the 12.8 shell ricocheted from its frontal plate. The Jagdtiger pushed the M3 back to the narrow road again, but failed in its first attempt because the length of the gun didn't reach the M3. After a lengthy chasing battle, it was finally able to knock out the M3, but the Jagdtiger was lured into a trap again, falling down into a river, breaking its gun and flipped over, and knocked out. Tank Specifications * Weight : 71.7 tons * Length : 4.92 m * Width : '''3.36 m * '''Height : 2.82 m * Main Armament : '''1 x 12.8 cm PaK 44 L/55 Anti-Tank Gun * '''Secondary armament : '''1 x 7.92mm MG 34 Machine Gun * '''Hull Armor / Superstructure Armor : ** Front : '''150 mm / 250 mm ** '''Sides : 80 mm / 80 mm ** Rear : 80 mm / 80 mm * Engine : V-12 Maybach HL 230 P30 700 PS (690 hp) * '''Speed : '''34 km/h Triva - This is the only tank in during Ooarai match that was immbolized by itself bu not took out by the enemy team. References * Jagdtiger (Wikipedia) * Jagdtiger Specifications (WWIIVehicles) * Jagdtiger Official Anime Web (GirlsUndPanzer) Category:Tanks Category:German tanks Category:Tank destroyers